


Want It?

by donichikon



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donichikon/pseuds/donichikon
Summary: Ryujin is a delinquent and Yuna is a new queenka on the rise. Ryujin hates Yuna because she’s a shallow popularity chaser. Yuna hates Ryujin because she’s a troublemaker with no goals. What happens when Ryujin humiliates Yuna in front of the whole school?





	Want It?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my first multi-chapter ITZY fanfic! It's a 2shin/YeJisu one. Please let me know what you think. I hope you like it!

Shin Ryujin does not like school. As a matter of fact, she hates it. Every day she gets up from her bed on a weekday, she feels like there are weights around her ankles that make her drag her feet. Ryujin tells herself that at least, she’s in her final year of high school. Just a few more months and she can finally do whatever she wants. At this point, the only thing that maintains her interest are her two best friends, Lee Chaeryeong and Hwang Yeji. Ryujin is a bit of a black sheep in her circle considering her two friends are some of the most diligent students in the school.

Yeji is currently the captain of the school’s softball team and has been a member of the school’s dance team since their first year. Despite all her extra-curricular activities, she manages to stay on top of her academics and ranks in the top percentile of their class. Chaeryeong isn’t without her own merits, being the captain of the very same dance team Yeji is in and undoubtedly a hardworking student. Compared to her two best friends, Ryujin sticks out like a sore thumb, at least at the first glance.

Right now, Ryujin is at a café on the way to school. She simply can’t survive her morning classes without a good caffeine fix. She lines up behind a handful of people, indicating the usual morning rush. She feels her phone vibrate inside her coat pocket and glances at the screen. It’s Yeji.

“Ryuddaeng! Don’t tell me you’re cutting class again. We only have 20 minutes until morning rites!”

“Calm down, Yedongie. I’m just getting coffee. I’m probably gonna miss morning rites but I’ll definitely see you and Chaeryeong in class.”

“You’re getting an earful from Mrs. Choi when you get here, you know that.”

“Whatever. I’ll just tell her that you’ve been staring at Lia during practice again and she’ll forget about it.”

“Shut up!”

Ryujin laughs and bids her friend goodbye. The line has barely moved but Ryujin can hardly care. Just then, two girls donning the same uniform as her walk into the café. She recognizes one of them as Yeji’s object of affection; Choi Lia, but has never seen the tall red haired girl with her before. Lia takes a seat and starts browsing through her phone. Her friend on the other hand, walks right up to the front of the line. She taps the shoulder of the man who’s first in the queue and flashes him a bright smile.

“Sorry, mister but I’m really in a rush. I just want to get something for my friend and I and we’re going to be late for school. Is it alright if I go first?” She requests, using the most irritating baby-like voice Ryujin has ever heard.  
His face turns red and he immediately steps aside, allowing the girl to go before him. Ryujin watches in disgust, her anger flaring. She’s been waiting for ages and this girl basically just used her face to cut the line.

“Hey! You can’t just cut the line like that!” Ryujin yells from the back of the line. Suddenly, the girl’s bright expression turns dangerously grim for a moment before turning back into a cute smile.

“I’m sorry! I just don’t want to be late for class.” She’s smiling but Ryujin can see that deep down, this girl is angry.

“Yeah well, we all have places to be. What makes you think you’re any special?” Ryujin remarks.

“Hey now. It’s fine. I let her go first.” The man interjects.

“Shut up. I know you only did it because she’s pretty. She’s in high school, you creep.” Ryujin bites back, glaring at him. The adult man immediately shuts up, holding his head in shame. The red haired girl takes her drinks from the counter and walks towards Ryujin, the charming smile on her face not fading. As soon as she’s right in front of Ryujin, she shows her true colors. Her smile drops and her expression changes into one of condescension.

“I know being a loser is hard but you really shouldn’t take it out on others.” She whispers so no one else but Ryujin can hear.

“What?!”

“Again, I’m really sorry! Since you’re from Hanlim too maybe I can make it up to you. My name is Shin Yuna. If we cross paths again, I’ll be sure to do something nice for you!” Just like that, her kind façade is back. Ryujin is stunned and almost impressed at the duality of this Yuna. Ryujin is at a loss for words and before she even knows it, Yuna is already on her way out with her drinks and Lia.

“Damn queenkas.” Ryujin mutters to herself.

 

At school, Yeji is sitting by the steps to the entrance of the building. She’s holding two cans of coffee in her hands, rubbing them against her face anxiously. In the hopes of making Lia smile, Yeji passed by a convenience store on the way to school. She knows Lia likes to have coffee every morning especially during the cold months.

Soon enough, Lia and Yuna arrive on campus. They’re dropped off by a large expensive looking car that Yeji assumes belongs to Lia’s family. Their upper class status only added to what made Lia so popular in school. Yeji takes a deep breath as she watches Lia come out of her car. Somehow the council president managed to look stunning while doing something as simple as getting out of a car. Yeji can feel her hands start to sweat and wipes them on her skirt. She watches as Lia and Yuna start walking towards the campus entrance. 

It feels like everything is in slow motion. The way the wind blows through Lia’s hair makes her look even more like a goddess in Yeji’s eyes. Yeji almost doesn’t notice that Lia has already walked past her on the campus steps. She snaps awake from her trance and fumbles toward her crush.

“L-Lia-sshi!” She calls out. Lia promptly turns around and looks down, looking at the source of the voice that called her name.

“Yes?” She looks at Yeji quizzically. 

Yeji finally notices what’s in Lia’s hands. She sees a binder and notebook in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Yeji’s stomach drops and she quickly hides the cans of coffee behind her back. She gathers herself and stands up straight, eyes meeting with Lia even if she’s a couple of steps above Yeji on the staircase. 

“I-uh… I... just wanted to say good morning and wish you good luck in class today.” Yeji finishes with a polite bow.

Lia looks at Yuna with a confused expression and Yuna shrugs in response.

“Oh. Um. Thank you…?” Lia replies, unable to recall the awkward girl’s name.

“Yeji. Hwang Yeji. We have P.E. and Physics together?”

“Right! Thank you, Yeji. Hope you have a good day too!” Lia bows and turns away, going back to walking to class with Yuna. Yeji sighs, looking at the two cans of coffee in her hands.

Yuna leans towards Lia and whispers something in her ear.

“That girl was weird. Do you know her?”

“Yeah. I guess we have classes together.” Lia pauses and turns around, getting a last look at Yeji.

“She’s pretty, though.” Lia smiles. Yuna looks at her with a puzzled expression. Sometimes Lia didn’t make sense to her but she knows when to just play along with her best friend’s peculiar behaviors.

Yeji sighs as she walks up to her locker, still holding the two cans of coffee in her hands. She hears the locker next to her open up and is greeted by a familiar face.

“Good morning!” Chaeryeong greets brightly.

“Hey, Chaeryeongie.” Yeji can’t even hide the disappointment in her voice.

“Yikes. Is my face that depressing?” 

“N-no! It’s nothing.”

“Can I have some coffee then?”

“No!” Yeji tosses the cans into her locker.

“Okay then… Weirdo.” 

Yeji sinks even lower. Maybe she really is a weirdo. She and Chaeryeong hear the first bell and the two start walking to class. Yeji checks on her phone and sees that there’s no sign of Ryujin. That girl really hates morning rites more than anything.

 

It’s now the students’ lunch break and Ryujin has finally made it to school. She managed to arrive within the first five minutes of their first period and lucky enough for her, their History teacher was in a good enough mood to not mind. As she, Chaeryeong, and Yeji are walking to the cafeteria, Ryujin’s mood instantly changes. The school’s headmaster, Mrs. Choi is at the end of the hall, waiting by the cafeteria entrance. 

“Good morning, ladies.” Mrs. Choi greets in a cold deadpan tone.

“Good morning, ma’am.” The three friends greet in unison.

“Ms. Shin. I didn’t see you at morning rites.” 

Ryujin gulps.

“Sorry, Mrs. Choi. I was running l-”

“Late. Again.” Mrs. Choi finishes.

The three friends hang their heads down, frozen in fear by the stern headmaster. Mrs. Choi has always been an intimidating presence in the school. It was a mystery to the students of Hanlim how she could possibly be Lia’s mother because Lia is nothing like her, except that she inherited Mrs. Choi’s looks. 

“Ms. Hwang, Ms. Lee, do not be careless.” Mrs. Choi eyes Ryujin. “I don’t want you to suffer any unnecessary consequences.” 

Mrs. Choi begins walking away and the three seniors finally let out a sigh of relief. Yeji and Chaeryeong look at Ryujin with worried faces and Ryujin simply responds with a sheepish smile. 

“Sorry, guys. I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me.”

“Ryujin-ah…” 

“Let’s eat lunch, yeah?” 

The three of them walk into the cafeteria and grab their usual table. The cafeteria is filled with the bustle of the Hanlim students. Ryujin, Chaeryeong, and Yeji’s group is only a couple of tables away from Yuna and Lia’s. Yeji is staring again, resting her chin on her palm and letting out wistful sighs.

“Yeji if you had laser eyes Lia would be dead by now.” Ryujin remarks and Chaeryeong laughs.

“Yeah. Why don’t you just go up to her and say hi?” Chaeryeong suggests.

“And make myself look like an idiot again? No thanks. I don’t know why but I just turn into an bumbling mess around her.”

“Duh. It’s because you like her, stupid.” 

Yeji sticks her tongue out at Ryujin and Ryujin shoots back an eye roll. The two friends laugh at each other’s antics and Chaeryeong just shakes her head and them.

“Do you guys want dessert?” Ryujin asks. Yeji and Chaeryeong nod excitedly. Ryujin gets up from her seat and starts walking towards the pastry and dessert stand in the school cafeteria. She mentally notes their usual orders. Cheesecake for Chaeryeong, chocolate mousse for Yeji, and a strawberry shortcake for herself. As she’s placing her order, the color red invades the corner of her eye.

“You again?!” Ryujin exclaims. Yuna turns to her and analyzes her face for a moment.

“Oh! You’re the girl from the café this morning!” 

“Yeah. You’re the line cutter.” Ryujin deadpans.

“And you’re the loser. Shin Ryujin right? It’s unfortunate that I have to share a name with someone like you. I’ve heard about your reputation. I’m surprised they still let you in the grounds, to be honest.”

Ryujin’s blood boils at the attack from this cocky freshman. They just met today each other and Yuna’s already placed a giant layer of judgment on her character. Ryujin grabs the tray with she and her friend’s desserts, planning to spew a harsh comeback. The moment she turns, she doesn’t realize that Yuna is closer than she thinks and Ryujin’s entire tray spills onto the Yuna’s uniform.

Yuna’s jaw drops and Ryujin’s eyes widen in shock. The two stare at each other and Yuna looks like she wants to murder Ryujin right there and then. Suddenly another student in line with them sees the mess on Yuna’s blouse and points, erupting in laughter. The other students in the cafeteria turn to look at the commotion and start laughing at Yuna.

“Shin Ryujin!” Yuna shrieks.

“Hey at least it matches your hair.” Ryujin remarks with a snarky grin, pointing out the dominance of red and pink frosting from her strawberry shortcake on Yuna’s shirt. Yuna stomps off in frustration and Ryujin notices a pool of tears in the corners of the younger girl’s eyes. For some reason she feels a pang of guilt in her chest as she watches Yuna walk way. The students of Hanlim continue to laugh as Yuna exits the cafeteria, Lia closely following her.

“Ryujin! Our desserts!” Yeji whines.

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you? What do you have against her?” Chaeryeong interjects.

“She’s the worst kind of queenka. She called me a loser.” 

“Really? How can my Lia be friends with her.” Yeji pouts.

“She’s nothing like Lia if you ask me.” 

Suddenly, the school’s announcement bell echoes through the cafeteria hall. The students all turn to the speaker, paying close attention.

“Shin Ryujin, please report to the headmaster’s office.”


End file.
